Lección de Vida
by Arikina
Summary: El matrimonio se construye de a dos y esto entenderá Shikamaru después de muchos sucesos, donde vera la importancia que tiene su esposa y su hijo en su vida. historia 100% shikatema.
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente volví con una nueva historia, terminado mis obligaciones de la facultad, aunque siguen, pero no tan pesadas como antes jeje.

Esta historia no solo la hice yo, sino que esta idea fue en conjunto, más que nada los aplausos se los merece Jennifer, una personita con una gran imaginación quien me tiro millones de idea para poder explayarlas en el papel.

Como dije anteriormente esta historia es fruto de dos personas enamoradas del SHIKATEMA.

También en esta historia participara otra gran persona su usuario es BurumaSan92, escritora de fanfiction y gran amiga que será la beta de mi historia y me ayudara con las correcciones

Escritora y guionista: Arikina

Guionista (vendría hacer el que tira las ideas je): Jennifer

Beta: BurumaSan92

Temari se encontraba en su casa familiar, la que compartía junto a su esposo Shikamaru y su pequeño hijo de 4 años Shikadai.

Mientras ella preparaba el almuerzo el niño jugaba con sus peluches, los cuales la mayoría de estos, eran siervos.

Había mucha tranquilidad en la casa cuando solo estaban ellos dos, Shikamaru hacia dos semanas se había ido de misión. Aunque Temari estaba orgullosa de su marido por las misiones de alto rango que tenía a cargo, sentía que estas habían ocasionado un año de mucho conflicto matrimonial. Shikamaru había estado de misión en misión y tan solo para subir en su rango de ninja estratega.

¿Pero su familia? Sin duda pasaron a segundo plano o eso era lo que creía Temari, ya no había ni siquiera un abrazo en su matrimonio, porque cada vez que él volvía de misión solo discutían y discutían.

Temari se sentía sola; quería que Shikamaru cumpliera su función de padre con Shikadai, ya que el niño era pequeño y sufría mucho las ausencias de su padre. Por esto Temari pensó miles de veces dejar a su esposo, pero aunque lo quisiera ella lo amaba, era todo en su vida junto a su pequeña luz, que era el hijo que compartían.

No había una noche en la que ella no abrazara la almohada de su esposo, lo extrañaba demasiado, pero él jamás iba a escuchar sus reclamos.

Mientras terminaba el almuerzo se escuchó un ruido abriendo la puerta de la entrada a la casa y a los segundos Shikadai gritó:

— ¡Papá! —

El pequeño niño corrió a los brazos de su padre recién llegado de la misión.

—Mi niño, como te extrañe— dijo el hombre correspondiendo al abrazo de su pequeño. El rostro de Shikamaru era muy triste, extrañaba demasiado a su hijo.

—¡Al fin llegas! — habló la rubia sin mirar a su marido, quien se acercó a ella e intento darle un beso, el cual Temari rechazo.

—Te extrañe— dijo el moreno con mucha tristeza y aun sosteniendo al pequeño en sus brazos, pero su mujer no le dio importancia, y se dispuso a seguir con el almuerzo.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, el único que hablaba era Shikadai quien le contaba a su padre con palabras entrecortadas por su corta edad, lo que había hecho en las dos semanas de ausencia de su padre.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Shikamaru se dirigió a tomar un baño.

—Maldición, olvide la toalla, ¿Temari puedes alcanzarme una toalla?

— ¡Ya voy! — la rubia entró al baño con toallas y ropa limpia para su marido.

Apenas escucho que Temari que entró, salió de la bañera así como Dios lo trajo al mundo; hacía meses que no disfrutaba de su esposa y Shikadai tomaba su siesta. Era el momento perfecto para disfrutar del cuerpo de Temari en la intimidad.

Salió de la bañera y quedo completamente desnudo frente a su mujer, pero la cara de Temari no fue la que el espero.

— ¡Por dios Shikamaru estas todo lastimado! y hasta perdiste peso.

—Esto no es nada, estoy bien— dijo el moreno acercándose a su esposa para abrazarla, pero un terrible dolor hizo que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Estas muy lastimado! — Temari intentó levantarlo del suelo.

— ¡Estoy cansada Shikamaru! —siguió la rubia- Esto es causa de todas las misiones seguidas que has tenido, tenemos que ir al médico.

—No, estoy bien, mañana partiré temprano a otra misión.

— ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Temari no seas problemática.

— ¿Por qué nos haces esto? — las lágrimas de Temari comenzaron a rodar en su rostro.

—Son un par más de misiones, y ya he cumplido, me darán el cargo de mano derecha de hokage, esto me ayuda a capacitarme.

— ¿Y tu hijo… y yo?

—Temari, esto se terminará pronto, por favor entiéndeme— Shikamaru se acercó a acariciar el rostro de su mujer, comenzó a tocarla, necesitaba cariño de ésta, necesitaba un beso.

— ¡Déjame! — grito Temari lanzándole las toallas en su pecho y yéndose del baño llorando.

— ¡Maldición! — Shikamaru cayó rendido al suelo completamente desnudo y lastimado, comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, todo estaba claro: perdió a su mujer.

Esa misma tarde Shikamaru decidió ir a los bosques Nara junto a su hijo para poder estar, aunque sea ese día junto a él, trataba de mostrarse feliz junto al pequeño, pero por dentro estaba destruido física y sentimentalmente.

Al llegar la noche, acostaron a Shikadai y se dispusieron a recostarse ellos también. Había mucho silencio entre ambos, y luego de media hora Shikamaru no podía dormir. Sentía muchas ganas de abrazar a Temari. Así que, con una de sus manos, comenzó a acariciar la cadera de su mujer.

—Temari…te extraño.

—Yo también— dijo la rubia con su voz casi cortada.

—Necesito un abrazo antes de irme, amor.

—Y yo necesito que no vayas a esa misión, es por tu salud—Temari se dio vuelta para quedar frente al rostro de su marido.

—Sabes que lo tengo hacer.

—No es tu obligación, ¡tú te ofreciste!

—Esto me ayudará para un mejor puesto en el futuro— con esto último subió su mano al abdomen de Temari, siguiendo con sus caricias suaves.

— ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo malo? ¡Shikadai te necesita en su crecimiento!, ¡Yo te necesito a mi lado!, Me siento una madre soltera…

—No exageres mujer, piensa que un par de meses terminaré…

Temari sacó la mano de su esposo, negando sus acaricias.

—Está bien tu elegiste. Mañana a primera hora tramitare el divorcio— la rubia se dio vuelta de la cama para seguir durmiendo, pero sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir.

Shikamaru quedó atónito, no sabía que decirle a su esposa. Ya nada la convencía y se dignó dormir.

Pasando unas horas, Shikamaru despertó. Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ya era hora de partir, con sumo silencio se vistió tomo su mochila preparada la noche anterior, miró a su mujer profundamente dormida y se acercó para besar su frente.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo y también le regalo un pequeño beso. Se encaminó a la puerta de salida, cuando se dispuso a tomar el picaporte un sonido llamo su atención.

—Shikamaru…no te vayas— se dio vuelta para encontrarse con su mujer, en ropa interior con solo una remera de tiritas, su cabello suelto y revuelto, completamente nerviosa, lloraba de una forma que pareciera que sus lágrimas nunca se detendrían.

—Amor, por favor no me lo hagas difícil— Shikamaru se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, la acerco a él pegando ambas frentes y la miró a los ojos.

—Te amo— dijo el moreno con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Si te vas a esa misión no dudaré en hacer el divorcio.

Los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron como platos, se alejó de su mujer tomo su mochila, y le dio la espalda.

—Regreso dentro de dos semanas, esperó el divorcio para ese entonces— le respondió el fríamente, y se acercó a la puerta para retirarse, dejando a Temari llorando desconsoladamente.

Partió a la misión en el medio de la madrugada con su corazón destruido, nunca pensó que ese día llegaría, el día en que tendría que separarse de la mujer que tanto amaba.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, sus comentarios serán de nuestro agrado nos ayudara a crecer. Un abrazo


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola gente vuelvo con el segundo capitulo :)

Como digo siempre esta historia es en conjunto con **Jennifer** :)

Y **Burumasan92** que nos ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos :)

Espero que lo disfruten y quería agradecer a todos los comentarios hermosos, nos llenaron de ánimos con mi compañera Jennifer y prometemos que sera una historia SHIKATEMA genial!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Temari se encontraba limpiando su hogar mientras que su niño jugaba con sus millones de juguetes. Temari recordaba la pelea anterior que tuvo con su esposo, pensaba en hacer el divorcio y lo que todo eso implicaría, desde la repartición de bienes y nuevamente el regreso a su tierra natal Suna, hasta lo mucho que sufriría Shikadai al no tener a su padre cerca.

La puerta sonó con dos golpes suaves, y Temari se dirigió a atender.

— ¡Ino que sorpresa pasa! — La rubia de coleta se encontraba en la casa junto a su hijo Inojin

—Traje a Inojin a jugar con Shikadai, y como sé que Shikamaru y Sai fueron de misiones vine a pasar el rato contigo.

—Claro, eso es bueno, pasa por favor— dio el paso Temari

—Shikadai, mira quién vino a verte hoy, ¡tu amigo Inojin! — Ino se acercó a Shikadai para dejar con él a su pequeño hijo.

Ambos niños se miraban con algo de timidez hasta que Inojin tendió su mano a Shikadai mostrándole un pincel, Shikadai sonrió y lo tomó, y ambos comenzaron a jugar. Los niños eran buenos amigos, pero a Shikadai le costaba más acercarse a Inojin, él prefería jugar solo y tranquilo, en cambio el pequeño rubio era más travieso.

Temari sirvió dos tazas con té y se sentó en frente de su amiga Ino

— ¿Cuántas misiones lleva tu esposo Ino?

—Mmm bueno— la rubia miro hacia el techo pensando —en estos últimos meses solo una vez.

—Yo a Shikamaru ya ni lo veo de tantas misiones— dijoTemari, bajo su mirada y le dio un sorbo a su té

—Lo sé, sé que tu matrimonio está en crisis por eso vine, ¿ya tomaron una decisión?

—Sí, haré el divorcio— Ino quedo perpleja, jamás pensó que eso pasaría, menos viniendo de ellos que siempre fueron muy compañeros.

—Temari cuanto lo siento, pero ¿no hay manera de solucionarlo?

—Si Shikamaru no pone de su parte yo no haré nada al respecto.

—Sé que difícil, Choji intento a hablarle, pero él anda con esas cosas en la cabeza— Ino tomó un poco de su taza

—Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Los ojos de Temari comenzaron humedecerse, Ino se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

Pasando unas horas, Ino e Inojin ya se habían ido de la residencia Nara, Temari estaba sentada en uno de sus sillones tomando una copa de vino, lo único que le venía bien para relajarse.

—Mami — el pequeño Nara se acercó a Temari dándole uno de sus dibujos

—Que hermoso hijo, ¿es para mí?

—Si mamá— sonrió el pequeño. Temari se dispuso a ver su dibujo; había hecho a Shikamaru y a ella tomados de las manos, esto la entristeció mucho pero no lo iba a demostrar frente a su hijo.

—Que hermoso mi niño— Temari agarró a su hijo en upa y beso sus suaves mejillas, mientras Shikadai reía de felicidad, era imposible no olvidar a Shikamaru ya que era la copia exacta de su pequeño bebé.

Temari llevo a su niño frente la tele y le puso una película animada para que se entretuviera mientras ella hablaba por teléfono.

Miro la hora del reloj, suspiro y marco el número, sonó cuatro veces.

—Hola con la residencia Sabuko No.

—Hola Gaara, soy Temari.

—¡Hermana! Que sorpresa, a que se debe esta llamada.

—Bueno, quería informante sobre lo último que hablamos.

—¡Ah, sí! Por Shikamaru, ¿ya tomaron una decisión?

—Sí, quiero hacer el divorcio.

—¿Segura?

—No… pero ya no hay amor en nosotros, así que no me queda otra.

—Mira Temari yo no soy bueno en esas cosas de parejas, pero no debes confundir el amor con unas simples peleas, solo estas molesta con Shikamaru, pero no quiere decir que dejes de quererlo.

—¡Se lo que hago Gaara respeta mi decisión! — elevó el tonó de voz Temari

—¡Y tu respeta el derecho de mi sobrino! — Gaara también forzó su voz por demás, Temari se sorprendió ante la actitud de su pequeño hermano y unas lágrimas salieron de ella.

—Lo siento Temari me sobrepase, sabes que Shikadai es todo para mí y no quiero que sufra, pero ya eres grande y si tomaste esa decisión es porque estas segura de ello.

—Gracias por entenderme, tenía pensado volver a Suna con Shikadai.

—sabes que serás bienvenida con mi sobrino, avísame cómo sigue todo.

—Si Gaara, nos hablamos pronto, mándale saludos a Kankuro.

—Serán dado, adiós.

—Adiós.

Al día siguiente Temari vistió a su hijo, y ambos salieron a realizar los trámites del divorcio. Entraron a una oficina y se acercaron a su secretaria.

—Hola, quisiera saber cómo se realizan los trámites de divorcio.

—Debe dirigirse a la otra oficina del frente.

—Muchas gracias.

Entro a la siguiente oficina se sentó aún seguía sosteniendo a su pequeño en brazos

— ¿En qué le puedo servir señorita?

—Necesito hacer trámites de divorcio.

—Bueno es un trámite muy largo, primero deben realizar el trámite tanto usted como su actual marido, donde él debe estar de acuerdo, luego ambos tienen que buscar un abogado por lo que sería la tenencia de sus hijos, y la repartición de bienes.

— O sea que directamente tengo que venir aquí con mi marido.

—Si señora, debe venir con él.

Temari salió de la oficina, pensó que sería algo más sencillo, pero encima de todo tenía que hacer todo eso junto su marido, era todo muy problemático. ….

Mientras que en tanta arboleda se encontraban corriendo Sai y Shikamaru

—En unos metros podemos detenernos— anuncio Shikamaru a su compañero y pasando unos minutos se detuvieron

—Es mejor descansar, para poder seguir mañana con más energía— dijo Sai agotado sentándose en el suelo, ambos sacaron sus botellas de agua y saciaron su sed.

—No estamos muy lejos de la aldea de tus cuñados— sonrió Sai.

—Es verdad— Shikamaru miraba en dirección de la aldea, mientras se preguntaba si Temari se volvería con sus hermanos una vez de haber realizado su divorcio.

—Oye Shikamaru sabes de que son esos pergaminos— interrumpido Sai sus pensamientos

—No, Kakashi no me ha dicho nada, pero dijo que son importantes.

—Bueno mañana ya los entregaremos y misión cumplida, pensé que tendríamos algunos enemigos, pero nadie ha intentado atacarnos por suerte.

—Sí, pero hay que estar prevenidos. Bueno, es mejor que descansemos unas horas— Shikamaru y Sai se dispusieron a dormir.

Pasando unas horas, Shikamaru comenzó a despertar sentía un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza.

— ¡Mendokusai! Me duele mucho— el shinobi se sobo la cabeza pero algo llamo su atención, estaba tocando algo de consistencia liquida mezclada con sus cabellos se mira la mano y era sangre, enseguida reacciono y comenzó a mirar por todas partes, vio que sus pies estaban atados y su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Sai estaba amarrado de pies y brazos, desmayado y con sangre en su cabeza

— ¡Sai! — gritó Nara con la esperanza que su compañero lo escuchara

—No te gastes gritando él jamás te escuchara— una voz apareció en frente de él eran unos tipos enmascarados.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué me han hecho? ¡No puedo moverme! — gritó Shikamaru nuevamente desesperado.

—Estamos aquí por una razón, vengaremos la muerte de nuestro líder Gengo.

— ¿Gengo? — Shikamaru había reaccionado, esas personas no fueron en busca de sus valiosos pergaminos, solo fueron en venganza por la muerte de su líder, así que lo más probable era que no le hicieron daño a Sai, sino solo a él.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutados y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sus comentarios nos ayudaran a mejorar :)


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola gente vuelvo con el tercer capitulo :)

Como digo siempre esta historia es en conjunto con **Jennifer** :)

Y **Burumasan92** que nos ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos :)

Espero que lo disfruten y quería agradecer a todos los comentarios hermosos, nos llenaron de ánimos con mi compañera Jennifer y prometemos que sera una historia SHIKATEMA genial!

* * *

Sai y Shikamaru se encontraban corriendo entre la espesa arboleda.

—En unos metros podemos detenernos— anuncio Shikamaru a su compañero, y pasando unos minutos se detuvieron

—Es mejor descansar, para poder seguir mañana con más energía— dijo Sai agotado sentándose en el suelo, ambos sacaron sus botellas de agua y saciaron su sed.

—No estamos muy lejos de la aldea de tus cuñados— sonrió Sai

—Es verdad— Shikamaru miraba en dirección de la aldea, mientras se preguntaba si Temari se volvería con sus hermanos una vez de haber realizado su divorcio.

—Oye Shikamaru, ¿sabes de que son esos pergaminos? — interrumpido el ex ANBU sus pensamientos.

—No, Kakashi no me ha dicho nada, pero dijo que son importantes.

—Bueno, mañana ya los entregaremos y misión cumplida, pensé que tendríamos algunos enemigos, pero nadie ha intentado atacarnos por suerte.

—sí, pero hay que estar prevenidos, es mejor que descansemos unas horas— Shikamaru y Sai se dispusieron a dormir.

Pasando unas horas, Shikamaru comenzó a despertar sentía un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza

— ¡Mendokusai! Me duele mucho— el shinobi se sobo la cabeza, pero algo llamo su atención, estaba tocando algo de consistencia liquida mezclada con sus cabellos, miró su mano y era sangre, enseguida reacciono y comenzó a mirar por todas partes, vio que sus pies estaban atados y su cuerpo estaba muy débil. Sai estaba amarrado de pies y brazos, desmayado y también con sangre.

— ¡Sai! — gritó Nara con la esperanza que su compañero lo escuchara.

—no te gastes gritando él jamás te escuchara— una voz apareció en frente de él eran unos tipos enmascarados.

— ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué me han hecho? ¡No puedo moverme! — grito Shikamaru nuevamente desesperado.

—estamos aquí por una razón, vengaremos la muerte de nuestro líder Gengo—

— ¿Gengo? — Shikamaru había reaccionado, esas personas no fueron en busca de sus valiosos pergaminos, solo fueron en venganza por la muerte de su líder, así que lo más probable era que no le hicieron daño a Sai, solo a él.

— ¿Sabes lo que no han dicho de ti Nara? — él tipo enmascarado se acercó a Shikamaru mirándolo a los ojos. —¡Que tú no eres de los hombres que pelea cuerpo a cuerpo! —

Shikamaru intento moverse, pero no podía su cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado, ni siquiera podía controlar su chacra.

— ¡maldito que me has hecho!

—lo que te mereces Nara ¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Gengo! — el tipo de mascara pego un silbido y unos cinco hombres se acercaron él.

— ¡comiencen a golpearlo! No me importa si lo matan o lo dejan vivo, solo asegúrense de hacerlo en los 15 minutos que dura el ninjutsu y encapen lo más rápido que puedan— el hombre que les dio las indicciones se marchó, dejando a todos los demás alrededor de Shikamaru.

Así comenzaron los golpes uno tras otro en todo el cuerpo y la cara, no tenían piedad alguna, Shikamaru intentaba moverse, pero era inútil no entendía que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto iba a aguantar los golpes de esos extraños.

Su vista ya era nublada solo distinguía su sangre derramándose en todo su cuerpo, lo único que se le cruzaba en la cabeza era su esposa e hijo, pensó que nunca debió irse esa mañana, lo que daría para estar junto a Temari, ya sabía que su muerte se acercaba.

Flash Back

—Shika, tengo miedo— Temari estaba en una camilla sosteniendo la mano de Shikamaru

—No tengas miedo, esto será rápido— el moreno se acercó sus labios dándole un dulce beso

—¿pero si sale mal?

—¿Qué puede salir mal? Te conseguí a los mejores médicos.

Temari sonrió por el apoyo y las atenciones que le daba su marido, era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, un bebé llegaría, para demostrar lo fuerte que era el amor que ambos sentían.

Mientras esperaban en una habitación del hospital Shikamaru sostenía de su mano para que esta se tranquilizara.

—¿Y si no puedo ser buena madre Shikamaru? Ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor de una madre.

Shikamaru dio una pequeña sonrisa

—¡Eres una tonta! Serás la mejor madre del mundo porque eres la mejor esposa— el domador de sombras se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella para besarla.

—Señor Shikamaru, va a tener que retirarse de la habitación— dijo una enfermera que hacía unos segundos había llegado al lugar, Shikamaru obedeció y se fue del lugar sin no antes brindarle una sonrisa a su mujer, para que ella se sintiera más segura.

Luego de una hora, la enfermera salió a comunicarle a Shikamaru el nacimiento de su hijo.

—Señor, ya puede entrar a la habitación su esposa e hijo lo esperan.

Shikamaru asistió y se dirigió a la habitación, su corazón latía muy fuerte y rápido, la última vez que sintió esa sensación fue cuando beso por primera vez a Temari. Entro y ahí estaba Temari con su rostro lleno de lágrimas y un pequeño bebe en sus brazos, esa fue una de las pocas veces donde Shikamaru lloró, no lo pudo soportar era demasiada felicidad, jamás pensó que amaría tanto a una mujer y que del fruto de tanto amor un pequeño ser llegaría en sus vidas, su hijo, su nuevo motivo para vivir.

Fin Flash Back

Ya sentía que su cuerpo no respondía su vista se nublo, todo en el dolía demasiado, y sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, le costaba respirar o tratar de transmitir un gemido, ya sentía que todo estaba perdido, lo único que podía notar era la noche, todo estaba oscuro y esos tipos ya se habían marchado, tenía frio y sed, podía seguir divisando la figura de su acompañante Sai tirado entre la tierra.

No solo dejaría a su hijo sin padre, también le sacaría el padre a su sobrino, y el marido a su mejor amiga de la infancia.

—Te…te... mari— murmuraba porque era lo único que quería ver antes de morir

Flash Back

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en la aldea de la hoja

—Shikamaru, gracias por la comida, ¡Me gustó mucho!, ahora ya debo partir a mi aldea— dijo Temari mientras caminaba a las puertas de entrada de Konoha

—Me alegro que te haya gustado, podemos comer juntos la próxima vez— Shikamaru paro su caminata junto a Temari

—Claro, me encantaría— Temari le brindo una cálida sonrisa a Shikamaru, y comenzó a caminar a paso lento a la salida de Konoha, esté comenzó a temblar y recordó las palabras de su padre

" _Recuerda que sin las mujeres no existiríamos, ellas hacen que seamos mejores hombres, hasta la mujer más fuerte no teme ser amable con el hombre que ama."_

No lo dudo un segundo más salió corriendo para poder alcanzar a la princesa del desierto y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su espalda, quiso detenerla.

—¡espera Temari! ¡No te vayas, quédate a mi lado! —gritó el shinobi.

FIN Flash Back

Con este último recuerdo Shikamaru sonrió para el mismo y cerro sus ojos…

En la aldea de la de la hoja, Temari andaba por demás de preocupada ya habían pasado tres semanas y Shikamaru no había vuelto a su hogar cuando la misión solo era de dos semanas.

Mientras Temari acomodaba su hogar oyó golpes en la puerta principalmente y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta para ver si era Shikamaru, pero todo lo contrario en la puerta no se encontraba su esposo, quien estaba parada en la puerta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y por más que hinchados era nada más y nada menos que la amiga de la infancia de su esposo.

—Temari me acaba de hablar Kakashi— la rubia hacia todo su esfuerzo para hablar, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

—¡Ino por favor no me asuste!

—Encontraron hace unos días atrás los cuerpos de Sai y Shikamaru, Sai ya está recuperado, pero Shikamaru… él está muy grave— Ino secaba sus lágrimas, mientras Temari no entraba en razón

—¿Por qué jamás nos avisaron?

—Kakashi quería esperar unos días para no alarmar a nadie, tienes que ir a verlo, yo hace unas horas volví del hospital, ¡está destrozado!, Kakashi te dirá bien lo que sucedió— en ese momento Ino pone su mano en el hombro de Temari, esta se percata y la mira a los ojos

—Temari, lo siento mucho— los ojos de la Yamanaka evitaron nuevamente la mirada de Temari.

* * *

A los que les guste el SHIKATEMA les ofrezco pasar pasar al perfil de una amiga **AnitaNara040922** que a publicado una genial historia shikatema con una genial trama aquí les dejo el link de la historia: s/12186597/1/Amor-entre-una-guerra

Y a los que le guste la serie de Dragon Ball Z y adoren la pareja de Veguetta y Bulma los invito también a que lean la historia de **Burumasan92** su link es: s/12275638/1/Metamorfosis

Espero que lo hayan disfrutados y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sus comentarios nos ayudaran a mejorar :)


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola gente vuelvo con el cuarto capitulo :)

Como digo siempre esta historia es en conjunto con **Jennifer** :)

Y **Burumasan92** que nos ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos :)

Espero que lo disfruten y quería agradecer a todos los comentarios hermosos, nos llenaron de ánimos con mi compañera Jennifer y prometemos que sera una historia SHIKATEMA genial!

* * *

FLASH BACK

Temari se encontraba en su aldea Suna, en la oficina personal que Gaara le había dado con el fin de que la embajadora pudiera trabajar tranquila. Los papeles eran interminables, en su escritorio se encontraban un millón de tratados y su vaso de agua; su trabajo se había retrasado por varias misiones que tuvo y después de un mes de estas, solo quería preparar su bolso para dirigirse a ver a su novio, pues había pasado un mes de la última vez que lo había visto, e indudablemente lo extrañaba.

Preparo su bolso con lo indispensable, y fue a la oficina de su hermano para avisarle que se iría de viaje.

—Hermano, ya termine la misión, si me permites voy a Konoha.

—No— palabras secas sin emociones

— ¿cómo?

—Lo que oíste; Temari, tienes muchos papeles y asuntos que arreglar ¡No puedes irte un mes más!, ¡Dime que hago yo con todo eso!, No solo eres mi hermana, tienes un trabajo muy importante, y créeme que todos quieren vacaciones, pero como a los demás no se los permito a ti tampoco, ayúdame por favor, y cuando adelantes tu trabajo podrás ir con tu novio.

Por un momento los ojos de la princesa de la arena se humedecieron, ya había creado mil imagines de ella abrazando a su novio por todo lo que lo extrañaba, pero no había caso su hermano la necesitaba, y él había hecho mucho por ella, como cubrirla siempre solo para poder escapar a Konoha.

—Si hermano, te entiendo, ya mismo retomo mi trabajo…— le brindó una gran sonrisa a Gaara, pues no quería que esté se sintiera mal al negarle ver a su novio.

Y ahí estaba secando el sudor de su frente, maldiciendo su trabajo, el desierto, el calor, el agua que no estaba bien fría y su soledad.

Seguía leyendo papeles y firmando, hasta que algo llamó su atención: sintió ruidos que provenían de su ventana, estaban tirando piedras, enseguida se levanta de su asiento y abre la ventana, ahí estaba Shikamaru Choji, Naruto e Ino.

Estos sostenía un gran cartel, que decía, "Temari cásate conmigo"; las lágrimas de Temari comenzaron a deslizarse de la planta alta

— ¡Si sí!—gritó la rubia, tanto Shikamaru como sus amigos comenzaron a festejar

— ¡Ya eres libre Temari! Podrás librarte de tus roñosos hermanos.

— ¡Qué dicen, tonto! — le gritó Shikamaru a los demás.

— ¿Así que nosotros te oprimimos? — aparecieron en la ventana Kankuro y Gaara

—No, no sé de dónde saca esas cosas Naruto—rio vergonzosamente Temari

Ino se acercó a Naruto y lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la cabeza.

— ¡Eres tan torpe Naruto!—

En eso llegan unos cinco hombres con armas y lo toman de los brazos a Shikamaru

— ¿Pero qué hacen?— decía Shikamaru mientras era levantado por esos tipos

—Tenemos órdenes de Lord Kankuro para arrestarlo por hacer escándalo público.

Temari de su ventana escucho todo, mientras Kankuro reía a carcajadas

— ¡Kankuro!— gritó la rubia

— ¡Ah, vamos Temari solo les dije que lo encierren unas horas!

FIN FLASH BACK

Los ojos de Temari se humedecían mientras preparaba el bolso de su pequeño hijo para llevárselo a su suegra que lo cuidara, mientras tanto el niño no sabría la situación de su padre, Temari prefirió que creyera que seguía de misión.

— ¿Estás preparado hijo?

—Si mamá—el pequeño se acomodaba sus ropitas.

Temari se acercó a su niño y se arrodillo a su altura.

—Estarás un tiempo con la abuela mientras mamá se encarga de una misión—la rubia comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de su hijo mientras él sonreía.

Temari tomo el bolso, alzó a su niño entre sus brazos y lo llevo de su suegra, al llegar ella lo recibió con un gran abrazo, Yoshiro también se había enterado de la noticia hacia poco.

—Por favor hija, cuídalo mucho.

—Si madre lo haré, usted cuide mucho de Shikadai, apenas sepa de algo se lo haré saber— y sin más que decir la esposa de Shikamaru Nara se despidió y retomo su camino.

Temari junto un bolso llego al hospital se encontró con Tsunade, quien le había explicado todos los hechos, ella debería cuidarlo hasta que se recuperara, mientras estuviera postrado en la cama.

Temari entro a la habitación y ahí estaba su marido irreconocible; tanto su rostro como cuerpo prácticamente destrozados, las lágrimas de Temari no aguantaron y comenzaron a salir sin piedad alguna. Ver a su marido en ese estado, hizo que sus piernas perdieran fuerza, y cayó al suelo junto a su llanto que no cesaba.

—Te…te...mari— aquella voz quebrada hizo que la rubia entrara en sí, inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba su marido.

—Shika…

—Vete, vete, no, no me mires por favor— entre tantas heridas en su rostro se veía una pequeña lagrima con el más grande de los sufrimientos, sin dudar Shikamaru no quería que su esposa lo vea en ese estado.

—No amor, no me iré vine a cuidarte.

—Estoy hecho un monstro.

—Pero eres mi esposo, te amo y jamás voy a abandonarte— la rubia comenzó a visualizar el rostro de su esposo, solo tenía abierto un ojo y hacia mucha fuerza para mantenerlo así.

Temari seco su lágrimas y sonrió para que su esposo no sufriera, se acero a él y le dio un suave beso en aquellos labios hinchados y cortados.

—Te amo— dijo Shikamaru para nuevamente cerrar aquel ojo que tanto le costaba mantener abierto.

Pasaron unas horas y Shikamaru seguía dormido, Temari aún estaba sentada al lado de la ventana de la habitación trataba de no mirar a su marido, no podía soportar el llanto, pero tampoco quería que él la escuchara.

—Con su permiso señora — aquella voz interrumpió los pensamientos de Temari, miro para ver quién era, era una enfermera que traía un plato de sopa

—El señor Nara debe de comer.

—Pero está muy herido casi ni se mueve, ¿podrá comer?

—Es de suma importancia que se alimente ya que tiene una desnutrición leve, y la comida lo ayudara más con su recuperación, así le cueste, tendrá que alimentarse.

—Bueno, está bien—Temari busco aquel plato de sopa, y la enfermera se retiró.

—Shikamaru, debes despertar— hablo la rubia con su voz suave, Shikamaru abrió aquel único ojo que no tenía tan lastimado.

—Debes comer— la princesa del viento busco una almohada y la coloco detrás de la cabeza de Shikamaru para mantener su cabeza un poco más alta.

Se sentó en la cama a su lado, tomo la cuchara le puso un poco de sopa, soplo unas dos veces, y la acerco a sus labios, para que se deslizara aquel liquido en su boca, y con una servilleta limpiaba las gotas que no lograba introducir dentro, así cuatro veces más, recoger liquido soplarlo en intentar introducirlo en aquellos labios hinchados y lastimados.

Hasta que algo detuvo la rutina de Temari

—Perdóname amor— y una lágrima recorrió aquel rostro

—No Shikamaru no te pongas mal, te pondrás bien e iremos a casa con nuestro hijo.

Para Shikamaru era la situación más difícil, estar postrado en una cama, sintiéndose inútil y necesitando ayuda en cada momento, y ahí estaba ella, a la que puso en segundo lugar a la que realmente debía proteger, ahí estaba dándole incondicionalmente todo su amor.

* * *

A los que les guste el SHIKATEMA les ofrezco pasar pasar al perfil de una amiga **AnitaNara040922** que a publicado una genial historia shikatema con una genial trama aquí les dejo el link de la historia: s/12186597/1/Amor-entre-una-guerra

Y a los que le guste la serie de Dragon Ball Z y adoren la pareja de Veguetta y Bulma los invito también a que lean la historia de **Burumasan92** su link es: s/12275638/1/Metamorfosis

 **muchas gracias a todos los comentario que nos ayudan a crecer: Karinits-san-Karma3985-AnitaNara-Burumasam-franrcea-Diana Nara- Lucy the jah-Coeli Nara**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutados y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, sus comentarios nos ayudaran a mejorar :)


	5. Capitulo 5

ULTIMO CAPITULOOOOO

Como digo siempre esta historia es en conjunto con **Jennifer** :)

Y **Burumasan92** que nos ayuda con la corrección de los capítulos :)

Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia, los quiero mucho gracias por sus comentarios, espero volver con nuevas historias, y viva el SHIKATEMAAA!

* * *

Aquella molesta luz dañaba a sus ojos, e hizo que despertara

—Que problemático— murmuro el joven Nara

Shikamaru despertó ya con sus heridas más sanas, y vio aquella imagen quizás la más hermosa del mundo, su esposa dormida en una silla, y con su rostro sobre la cama de Shikamaru cerca de sus pies, había dormido profundamente en aquella silla de madera, hacía uso 6 días que no dormía cómoda en una cama y eso sin duda angustia a Shikamaru y más que nada que Temari allá soportado estar tantos días sin su pequeño hijo.

Unos gemidos comenzaron a sentirse Temari estaba despertando

—me re de dormí— dijo la rubia mientras se sobaba sus ojos

—No te preocupes estas cansada— Shikamaru con mano comenzó a acariciar su rostro y en ese momento se entristeció

—lo siento Temar prometo que me recuperare pronto y volveremos con Shikadai —

Pasando unas horas ambos estaban viendo solo las horas pasar y alguien golpeó la puerta

—Adelante— indico la rubia

—Permiso— se encontraban Kankuro y Gaara

— ¡Hermanos!— Temari salto de su silla y los recibió con un abrazo, luego se acercaron a saludar a Shikamaru

— ¡Qué mal estas cuñado!— dijo Kankuro dándole un golpe algo bruco en el hombro, haciendo que Shikamaru se queje

— ¡Kankuro ten más cuidado!— se quejó la Rubia

— ¿Dónde está nuestro sobrino? — indago Gaara con ganas de ver al pequeño

—Lo he dejado de mi suegra—

—Bueno iremos a buscarlo y lo llevaremos a su casa así no esta tan triste el niño— dijo Kankuro mientras se prepara para salir de la puerta

—esperen hermanos yo iré con ustedes, Shikamaru estaré un día con mis hermanos y Shikadai, vendrá Yoshiro a cuidarte, mientras tanto le hablaré a nuestro hijo que estas aquí para que venga y lo puedas ver.

—claro Temari no hay problema, espero que Shikadai entienda y así pordre verlo pronto, lo extraño mucho.

—Claro que si Shikamaru, vendremos al día siguiente, quizás tu madre tarde unas horas antes de venir— Shikamaru asistió, Temari se acercó a él y le beso la frente para despedirlo, cuando se retiró, él la tomo de la mano y la acerco para decirle algo que solo ella entendería.

—Te extrañare mucho— Temari se sonrojo con esto

—yo también amor— sonrió y así se retiró junto a sus hermanos.

Pasando media hora sintió la puerta sonar y entraron Ino y Chouji

—Permiso ¿podemos pasar?— pegunto Choji

—Claro que si pasen por favor— la cara de Shikamaru cambio rotundamente estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos

— ¿Cómo andas ahora?— pregunto la rubia mientras se sentaba en una silla que encontró ahí

—muy bien me siento lleno, siento que con Temari volvimos a hacer los de antes, siento que volvió a amarme, y pronto veré a mi pequeño hijo.

—Nos alegramos mucho amigo— sonrió el mejor amigo de Shikamaru

—Por cierto ¿Ino como esta Sai?—

—el ya hace días que se recuperó, dijo que no podía venir porque está ayudando a buscar a sus agresores.

—Entiendo— dijo algo triste Shikamaru

—vamos Shikamaru anímate, los encontraran.

—solo quiero que esos malditos paguen, y también volver a casa con mi esposa y Shikadai, ya no asunto unos segundos más sin ellos.

—Pronto estarás con ellos— sonrió Ino

—Permiso— una voz interrumpió aquella reunión de amigos un hombre con traje ingreso

Los tres amigos lo miraron con mucha atención al sujeto

— ¿Qué necesita?— pregunto Shikamaru, sentándose un poco mejor en su cama

—busco al señor Shikamaru Nara.

—soy yo, ¿Qué necesita?

—Vengo a traerle este sobre—el desconocido le entrego un sobre a Shikamaru —con su permiso— y se retiró de la habitación

—qué extraño, bueno tendré que ver de qué se trata— el domador de sombras abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer, ya su rostro cambio a de tristeza mezclado con ira.

— ¿Amigo que pasa?— pregunto Choji preocupado por Shikamaru al igual que Ino

—son unos trámites de divorcio, los hizo Temari, aquí está todo lo que ella me pide a mí, tengo que buscar un abogado y firmar el divorcio—

Ino en ese momento dio vuelta su rostro, ella sabía algo de que Temari estaba tramitando el divorcio. Pero con todo lo del incidente, Temari y Shikamaru se unieron más, pero ya era tarde el tramite lo había hecho cuando Temari se desesperó porque Shikamaru no había vuelto la semana que dijo, eso despertó la locura e hizo que tramitara el divorcio.

—acá dice que se dividirán los bienes matrimoniales, que ella se ira a vivir a Suna con Shikadai, y que el niño solo podrá visitarme en épocas de vacaciones, y que si quiero que Shikadai este conmigo durante el año en época escolar tendré que ir yo a Suna, ya que ella me prohíbe que el falte a la academia por venir a Konoha—

—No lo puedo creer— decía Choji tapándose la cara

El día transcurrió sus amigos se marcharon sin antes aconsejarlo y decirle que siempre estarían a su lado, mientras tanto la que estaba en ese momento era Yoshiro.

Al día siguiente Yoshiro ya se había marchado porque pronto llegaría Temari y Shikadai, y a los minutos llego la rubia a la habitación.

— ¿Cómo andas amor?— Temari se acercó y beso sus labios, mientras que Shikamaru no hizo ninguna reacción

— ¿Shikadai donde esta?

—ya viene esta con sus tíos, en unos minuto llegan.

— ¿mira lo que me llego hoy? — dijo el moreno mostrándole una carta, la expresión de Temari cambio al instante.

—Shikamaru…yo.

— ¡No pensé que me harías esto!— grito Nara tirando los papeles al suelo

— ¡Shikamaru cálmate, yo no sabía que hacer!— comenzó la rubia llorar

— ¡cómo quieres que me calme! ¡eres desconfiada! y pretendías sacarme al niño— dijo aún más molesto Nara

—Yo no te lo quería sacar amor— trato de conformar Temari acercándose a su marido

—ya no lo soporto.

— ¡Sorpresa!— gritaron Kankuro mientras entraba con Shikadai feliz entre sus brazos, y detrás de ellos estaba Gaara, cuando entraron Temari oculto su rostro no quería que su hijo la viera pero Gaara y kankuro si se percataron de sus lagrimas

Kankuro acerco a su sobrino a los brazos de Shikamaru quien enseguida lo abrazo muy fuerte

— ¿Cómo estas mi niño?

—Papá te hice muchos dibujos.

—Muchas gracias hijo—

Mientras padre e hijo se rencontraban, Gaara se acercó a Temari y la tomo e los hombros

— ¿hermanas estas bien?, ven vamos a fuera— Gaara se llevó a su hermana afuera de su habitación.

— ¿Porque lloras?— pregunto su hermano mientras ponía a su hermana en frente de el

—Mira— Temari le mostro la carta

—Es el divorcio— reconoció el Sabuko no

—pero ya me arrepentí—

—no te preocupes puedes omitirlo, sabes que ese abogado es de mi suma confianza y lo hará ya no llores, vuelve a hablar con tu esposo—

Shikamaru y Shikadai no se despegaban un segundo, pero ya anochecía y el niño tenía que volver a su casa a descansar

—Shikadai tenemos que ir a casa— intento convencer la rubia a su niño que está en los brazos de su padre no queriendo despegarse de él

—No mamá quiero estar con mi papa— abrazo más fuerte el pecho de su padre

—vamos mi niño tienes que ir a casa a cenar y dormir— convenció Shikamaru a su hijo

—Pero papá yo te quiero cuidar esta noche—

—no te preocupes sobrino yo lo cuidare— dijo Gaara sonriéndole a Shikadai

Kankuro se acercó a Shikamaru y agarro en brazos a Shikadai, cuando sus tíos llegaban a Konoha era inevitable que el niño pasara entre sus brazos adoraba estar en upa de sus tíos y abrazarlos, eran como sus segundos padres, y obviamente lo llenaban de vicios.

Shikadai se despidió de su padre y se fue afuera con su tío, Temari se acercó a Shikamaru beso su frente y al darse vuelta Shikamaru pudo tomar de su mano y acariciarla, con esto se retiró, mientras que esa noche lo acompañaría su cuñado Gaara.

—Me entere lo del divorcio — converso Gaara que no era de muchas palabras

—Ese papel que arruinara mi vida.

—no te preocupes ya hable con mi abogado, el suspenderá ese divorcio.

— ¿así?—

—Temari quiere volver a intentarlo, mira yo no soy muy bueno en parejas ni nada del estilo, pero creo que un matrimonio se construye de a dos—

Y así era recibiendo un consejo matrimonial de una persona vacía, seria, y que a la vez daba miedo era como caer muy bajo para Shikamaru.

—Lo siento cuñado.

—No tienes que disculparte conmigo sino con Temari y tu hijo—

—mira lo que menos queremos con Kankuro es que a nuestro sobrino le falte su padre, queremos lo mejor para él, Temari y tú siempre fueron una pareja que se acompañó y se apoyaron más que nunca —

—no sé qué nos pasó.

—Es común que las parejas se desgasten, pero deben revivir ese amor, esa confianza—

Listo estaba más que dicho Gaara Sabuko no estaba dando consejos matrimoniales, se nota que quería demasiado a su hermano y sobrino para que el kazekague se rebaje a dar consejos matrimoniales.

—Y quizás también— quiso agregar el pelirrojo

—No, no descuida cuñado ya entendí— dijo sobresaltado el Nara a no querer seguir escuchando esos consejos, no sabría con que vendría nuevamente.

A la seis de la mañana llego a la habitación Temari ambos hombres que se encontraban durmiendo y se despertaron a escuchar la puerta, la rubia le toco el hombro a Gaara

—Hermano ve a casa a descansar, yo me quedare aquí.

—Bueno hermana nos vemos, adiós— y se retiró el joven

Los esposo quedaron al fin solos, Temari acerco una silla a la camilla de Shikamaru y se sentó a su lado.

—Con Gaara anulamos el divorcio.

—si lo sé—

Luego de unos minutos de silencio

—lo siento Temari, nunca quise hacerles ese daño a ti y mi hijo, quiero que cambiemos—

Los días pasando hasta convertirse en semanas, y ya la familia Nara se encontraba en su hogar, Shikamaru de apoco se iba recuperando, caminando en muletas, pero estaba en su casa y se sentía muy bien, esos días donde no trabajo se unió más a su hijo, y se avivo la llama del amor entre él y su esposa, tantos meses sin aquel deber matrimonial, hizo que ambos se convirtieran en adolescentes, que solo se guiaban por sus hormonas, obviamente todo con amor de esposos que se eligieron para compartir juntos sus vidas.

Y allí se encontraba Shikamaru en esa pequeña habitación junto a su hijo ya entre dormido en su camita, sus ojos se entrecerraban mientras oía lo que decía su padre

— Recuerda que sin las mujeres no existiríamos, ellas hacen que seamos mejores hombres, hasta la mujer más fuerte no teme ser amable con el hombre que ama— y con esto último Shikadai se durmió

— ¿Qué le estabas diciendo al niño?— aquella voz distrajo su tarea, Shikamaru se levantó se acercó a su esposa para depositar un bes en sus labios

—Cosas que debe saber para crecer en esta vida—

— ¿y funciona?—

—claro que si, a mí me funciono y soy feliz—

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer :)

y por dejarme hermosos comentarios

fanfiction: Buruma-mal123-Miwako Shiraishi-Karma-Patience21-Palomamr-FRANRCEA-Luzy the jah-Coeli Nara- Karinits- AnitaNara-Diana Nara-Reedus179-FannyK03- (lindos comentarios llenos de cariño, gracias por su apoyo)

Facebook: Lucy de Jah Ross Perez Valenzuela Karla Azofeifa Valverde Tamara Mayra Gomez Marceline Lopez Claudia Sofia Calvo, JessiCa Del Piilar Ara Bernal,Marcela Johana Muñoz Unibio.

TAMBIÉN AGRADECER A TODOS LOS QUE ENTRAN A LEER, QUE AUNQUE NO COMENTAN SIGUEN MIS HISTORIAS :)

(Saben que me pueden contactar en privado si necesitan algo, estaré atenta :3)


End file.
